


Ex's & Oh's

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bisexuality, Bittersweet, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Triangles, Multi, Pets, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Talking, friendships, relationships, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose have been the main event for the WWE Universe ever since they saved each other against The Miz & The Miztourage along with Maryse. But if they somehow lose their Raw Tag Team Championships... will they lose each other in the mix of it all?





	1. Daddy?

It's been years now since Seth Rollins stabbed Dean Ambrose in the back, months now since that infamous hug, weeks now since winning the Raw Tag Team Championships and days now since teaming up with their idols The Hardy Boyz. So, this should be the best time of their lives, right? Well, it isn't.

Despite the high of teaming up together every single night, there's that low of separating each night, too. The WWE Universe thinks that they're both living happily ever after, but truth be told... that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Eff yes! Another win under our belts." Seth said, holding tightly onto his prize possession: the championship.

"Yeah! We've come a long way." Dean said, looking at the shiny title that he cleans far more than his own hair.

"Indeed. But can I ask you a question?" Seth said trying to keep it together as he waits for his response.

"Um, sure..." Dean said, losing eye contact with him now.

"Do you wanna..." Seth said, before being cut off by the ring of his auburn headed best friend.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Dean said, slowly walking away to leave the room; it was a call from his girlfriend, Renee Young.

Well, once again Seth was left hanging; unable to simply ask him if he'd like to hit up a bar or just chill at his house. Just anything that wasn't related to their professional lives. Something more and something real.

As Seth was making his way back into his apartment, he was confronted by his girlfriend, Cathy Kelley.

"Dinner's cold." The brunette bombshell said, with the type of voice tone that sounded as if she was about to drop an actual bomb on her CrossFit boyfriend.

"Then heat it up..." Seth said, completely regretting those harsh words once they slipped out.

"Heat what up?" Cathy said, throwing his dinner straight into the trash.

Seth was in shock by this type of behavior from his loving girlfriend, but after being late one too many times and of course those hurtful words, he knows that he deserved it and so much more, too.

Cathy didn't say anything else to him for rest of the night, so he was left to indulge in all his misery alone.

On the other side of life, Dean brought home some hot pizza and cold beer for himself and his significant other.

"Great win!" Renee said, wrapping her arms around her better half.

"Thanks..." Dean said, almost too quiet to understand.

"Something wrong?" Renee said, as she opened up the pizza box.

"Just work related." Dean said, as he chugged down some beer.

"Well, how about I massage your back?" Renee said, getting behind him.

"Sounds good, Nae." Dean said, trying to loosen up, but little did Renee know that it wasn't his back that was bothering him...

The following day, Seth drove Cathy to her part-time job at AfterBuzz TV, but the whole car ride was completely in silence until midway through he decided to break the ice.

"You're not still upset about what went down last night are you?" Seth said, briefly glancing at her and then eyes back on the road again.

"What do you think?" Cathy said, turning to face him.

"Listen, I said I was sorry before and I'm saying it again, I'm sorry!" Seth said, saying it a little bit louder than he wanted to.

"Apology accepted." Cathy said, as she reached out to touch his wavy hair.

"Hey, I'm driving!" Seth said, in a jokingly manner to her.

"Sorry, boss." Cathy said, playfully rolling her eyes back.

Later in the day, Dean was backstage stretching when he noticed Seth was right behind him.

"So... how long were you there for?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I just got here." Seth said, but in reality he was watching him the whole entire time.

"Okay, ready to go then?" Dean said, jumping up and down to prepare for their upcoming match.

"Always, man, always." Seth said, with a confident look now on his face.

They dominated the whole entire match leaving their opponents in agony to say the least. Dean was able to hit his Dirty Deeds finisher to seal the deal while Seth cheered him on from the side.

After continuing with their winning streak tonight in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, they both decided to head straight backstage without celebrating in the ring this time around.

"Good job, dude!" Dean said, hitting him on the shoulder like old times.

"Thanks, daddy." Seth said, without even thinking about it as he took off his black gloves.

"Wait, I'm sorry, did you just call me... daddy?" Dean said, not exactly sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that baffling question or not.

Seth looked like a deer in headlights for a good few seconds when Dean pointed out those intimate words that slipped out of his mouth. And to be honest, he didn't know who was more freaked out by this.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that." Seth replied.

"I'm not your daddy!" Dean responded.

"I know that... I'm dating Cathy remember?" Seth replied.

"Okay, just stop it. You're not, man." Dean responded.

"Huh? What are you even talking about?" Seth replied.

"You're only dating Cathy 'cause I'm dating Renee... I know you're gay." Dean responded.

"Shut up!" Seth said, roughly pushing Dean before storming away.

Everyone knows Dean's not one to back down from a fight, but he could clearly see just how hurt Seth was by his statement, so he decided to leave him alone.

Afterwards, Seth was in his bedroom preparing for date night with Cathy, but couldn't seem to get his mind off of the words that Dean spoke earlier. Maybe he was right after all...

As Seth was making his was down the stairs in his finest tuxedo, he spotted Cathy standing as she watched some television in a breathtaking dress, but for some reason it didn't take his breath away.

"Are you ready to step out with me?" Cathy replied.

"Almost, just let me grab the car keys." Seth responded.

When they finally arrive there, it was a lot more luxurious than they were both expecting it to be. As they made their way into the building, Seth somehow overhears a very familiar voice over the crowded restaurant... it's Dean's.

"I'll be right back, Cat." Seth said, giving her a quick kiss before making his way over to where Dean was seated.

"Seth?" Dean said, unsure if that was him or just somebody else.

"What are you doing here?" Seth said, completely confused due to the structure of the place.

"I..." Dean said, but before he could say another word someone else did for him. "He's with me." Renee said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Figures..." Seth said, under his breath but she heard.

"Excuse me?" Renee said, not sure what to make of it.

"Nothing..." Seth said, wishing he was anywhere but here.

Renee then shrugged, whispering something into Dean's ear before taking her seat again, which made Seth feel extremely uncomfortable in this whole entire situation.

"See you at Raw?" Dean said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes." Seth said, heartbroken that it was once again only work related despite how good they both looked that night.

Dean went back over to Renee as did Seth to Cathy, as if they didn't even run into each other. But after they all returned home, Dean received a text message from Seth.

"Busy man." Renee said, as she put down her pocketbook.

"Even busier tonight..." Dean said, along with a wink.

As Renee headed up the staircase, Dean decided to call Seth instead of returning his text message.

"You're a jerk." Seth said, as he sat on his king sized bed.

"Okay, for what exactly this time?" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

With Dean all ears, Seth wasn't gonna hold back this time.

"Oh, I don't know... saying I'm gay... having Renee there..." Seth said, before covering his mouth; he wanted Dean to know how he was feeling, but this was a little bit too much information.

There was an awkward moment of silence after Seth basically said that he didn't want Renee to be at the restaurant and neither one of them knew the right thing to say, but Dean was not about to wait any longer to say what he felt like needed to be said.

"What the eff is wrong with Renee being there?" Dean said, once again feeling like he might end up regretting the question.

"Dean... we used to kinda date remember?" Seth said, feeling like he wanted to scream due to the carelessness of the voice on the other side.

"More than 3 years ago, Seth." Dean said, taking a deep breath.

"Still counts." Seth said, feeling like he was about to breakdown any minute now.

"Listen, I can tell you're still hung up on me..." Dean said, trying to get his thoughts together.

"And you're not?" Seth said, daring him to answer that burning question.

"I mean..." Dean said, feeling unsure of how to react.

"My place. Tonight." Seth said, before quickly hanging up the phone before he could regret saying those words; this was his only real chance to set things right again.

But this left Dean feeling both happy and sad at the same exact time. Despite being on television together nonstop again, he hasn't been over to Seth's place in years. What can and should he expect? Well, there's only one way to find out...


	2. Home Sweet Home...

When Dean finally arrived at the front door of the apartment building belonging to Seth, he quickly noticed a dog sitting at the window. "Kevin..." Dean thought, remembering how Seth's furball used to have a tight bond with his pet, Blue, before June 2nd, 2014 happened...

He then decided to bang on the front door after waiting for a few minutes to thoroughly absorb in his surroundings. "Ah, you really showed up." Seth said, wearing his most expensive tuxedo from Men's Warehouse and some perfume by Britney Spears.

"Seth... what's going on?" Dean said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Seth said, opening the door up wider.

"No, I'm not going in there, 'cause I know what you're doing. Just stop." Dean said, staring at him with intense eyes.

"Fine... I guess I'll just throw away the Hawaiian pizza I just handmade..." Seth said, tempting him with his favorite type.

"Okay, fine! But I'm immediately leaving after I finish eating it though." Dean said, in disappointment that his weakness for the food got the better of him.

After Seth placed the meal right in front of Dean, he wasted little time gobbling it straight down. "Man, that was fast." Seth said, after he tried to make conversation throughout dinner, but Dean was short with him the entire time.

"Yeah... thanks for the meal." Dean said, as he dusted himself off.

"Really, Dean?" Seth said, shaking his head.

"What am I supposed to say? Let's go sleep together?" Dean said, looking at the floor.

"Yes..." Seth said, under his breath.

"Seth... this isn't three years ago... we are both screwing other people now." Dean said, giving him a pissed off look.

"Alright." Seth said, throwing up his hands in defeat. "You win." He continued, opening up the front door to lead him out.

Dean then walks over to pull back Seth's arm, saying, "I hate you." Surprising him with a passionate and intense kiss. "I'll show you to the bedroom." Seth said, leading up the staircase.

The next morning day, Renee awaken to find the other side of her bed empty. "That's strange..." She thought to herself. "He must've been out drinking all night again."

After Renee climbs out from bed her phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said, yawning right afterwards.

"Have you seen Seth?" Cathy said, with panic in her voice tone.

"No." Renee said, feeling baffled by this. "I don't even know where the heck Dean is." She added, as she opened up the blinds to her bedroom window.

"Oh my... what if they're hurt?!" Cathy said, as she starts to get emotional by this realization.

"Listen, Dean would never let something bad happen to Seth, vice versa." Renee said, trying to ensure her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right..." Cathy said, taking a deep breath. "But we can't take any chances, so I'll pick you up to go search this neighborhood." She continued, clinching the phone.

"Sounds good." Renee said, hanging up afterwards.

Back over at Seth's apartment, Dean is just starting to wake up from his reckless night.

"Feels like I just got mulled by some wild dog..." Dean thought to himself as he examined wherever the heck he was. "Rise and shine, babe." Seth said, slowly opening up the bedroom door.

"Hawaiian pizza? For breakfast?" Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, 'cause it's your favorite." Seth said, placing the pizza box down on the bedsheets. "But don't get too excited this time... I ordered it." He added, grinning.

Dean laughs at his joke, "Renee would never let me eat this so early." He said, as he reached out for a slice, "Wait... where's Renee?!" Dean said, dropping the pizza.

"Calm down; she's fine." Seth said, going over to rub his back.

"Don't touch me!" Dean said, jumping out from bed.

"Dean what has gotten into you?!" Seth said, stepping back.

"Sadly you!" Dean said, completely grossed out now.

"Alright, you wanna go running back to your little Renee-nae? Go ahead; no one's stopping ya!" Seth said, throwing his clothes at him and pointing him towards the door.

Dean wasted no time taking back his belongings and storming out of the door. He then called an Uber to pick him up; he didn't wanna ask Renee for a ride at this point time.

Seth watched through the window as it started to rain with Dean still standing there with his belongings in hand. "Ugh..." He thought to himself, going into his closet to grab an umbrella.

"Here!" Seth said, pushing the item into his hands.

"Don't want it." Dean said, shoving it right back to him.

Seth then took a deep breath and stepped closer to Dean, "Just remember, you weren't drunk, so you wanted it, too." He said, before swiftly walking away.

Dean felt like he wanted to literally kill Seth at this exact moment, but the Uber driving was pulling up, so in his mind that was the "excuse" for not doing so.

As Seth was throwing away the Hawaiian pizza box, he heard the front door open up. "Seth!" Cathy said, running over to give him the biggest hug of his life.

"Cathy..." Seth said, trying to break the hold a little bit.

"Where the heck were you?" Cathy said, holding onto his arms.

"Here..." Seth said, giving her a dumb blonde look.

"Well, I called you, but you didn't pick up, so I thought something bad must've happened to you." Cathy said, teary eyed.

"No, I had a beautiful morning!" Seth said, being sarcastic.

"Aw, good!" Cathy said, not catching the sarcasm.

Seth then continued cleaning up the kitchen as Cathy went up stairs, "What happened to our bed?!" She screamed, almost making him drop the glass plates.

"I was doing CrossFit on them..." Seth said, once again sarcastically, but she once again didn't get the joke.

Back at Dean's apartment, Renee was patiently waiting by the front door when the Uber ride holding Dean inside finally pulled up. "Dean!" She said, opening up the car door to help him out.

"Easy..." He said, still feeling the effects from last night.

"Sorry!" Renee said, gently helping him out this time.

As they both enter their apartment, Renee can't help herself from saying, "I woke up alone this morning..." causing Dean to almost lose it at this point.

"Yay, more room on the bed for you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Huh?!" Renee said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, walking over to comfort her.

"Stop it." Renee said, putting her hands out in front. "Where the heck were you late last night, Dean?" Renee said, crossing her arms.

"Who the eff cares?" Dean said, continuing to walk over to her.

"Clearly me." Renee said, backing up from him this time.

"Don't be like this." Dean said, touching her blonde hair.

"I said stop it!" Renee said, pushing him away from her.

Renee then went into their bedroom and locked the door from behind her as Dean could only watch his relationship fall apart right before his eyes.

The following day, it was Monday which means only one thing... Monday Night Raw. And everyone was extremely excited about it especially Cathy except for Dean, Seth & Renee however.

"How do I look?" Cathy said, spinning around in a red sparkly dress.

"Nice..." Seth said, starting to really wonder if he was completely gay now since he seriously wasn't feeling it.

On the other side of the building, Renee was applying her own makeup when Dean happened to walk in. "You look really good tonight." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I truly wish that I could say the same to you... but I'm not looking in your direction." Renee said, madly.

"Here we go again!" Dean said, closing the door, so no one could here them arguing.

"There you go again!" Renee said, jumping from her seat.

"What?! I just gave you a compliment." Dean said, leaning against the door this time.

"I don't want that!" Renee said, shaking her head then stepping closer towards him. "I only want answers." She added, brushing his auburn hair back with her hands.

"Are you sure?" Dean said, looking directly at her then straight to the floor.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Renee said, giving him an intimate kiss before he tells.

Dean then takes her hands into his and gently rubs them as he says, "Okay... here goes nothing..."

But as soon as he was about to, Seth breaks open the door, "The eff, man?!" Dean said, looking as confused as ever.

"I was listening through the door..." Seth said, touching his own hair.

"Apparently..." Dean said, letting go of Renee's hands.

"You can't tell her. Just not right now." Seth said, biting his bottom lip.

"Tell me what?!" Renee said, completely puzzled by this.

"Nae..." Dean said, trying to take her hands into his again, but she furiously walks off instead, shoving Seth in the process.

"Pfff, chicks." Seth said, falsely holding his arm in pain.

"Yeah, and the biggest Diva of them all is you!" Dean said, pushing Seth as well, but this one actually hurt.

"Guys..." Seth said, seriously rubbing his arm in pain this time.


	3. House Party!

Later on that day, Renee & Cathy catch up backstage before their interviewing duties take place.

"Why the long face?" Cathy said, as she pinned back her hair.

"People aren't telling me stuff..." Renee said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Who?!" Cathy said, almost getting whiplash from the turn she did.

"Dean..." Renee said, with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"But why would he be hiding something from you?" Cathy said, as she took a seat on top of the dresser.

"I don't know, but everytime I ask him about where in the world he was last night... nothing." Renee said, going over to sit on the dresser near her.

"See?" Cathy said, as she started to fiddle with her ponytail.

"See what?" Renee said, looking around the dressing room.

"No, I told you not to get involved with bad boy Ambrose." Cathy said, with an agitated voice tone.

"Me? Well, I told you not to get involved with Seth freakin' Rollins!" Renee said, raising her voice tone.

"Seth? What's wrong with Seth?!" Cathy said, throwing her arms into the arm.

"He's gay, Cat, gay." Renee said, putting her hands over face in exhaustion.

"Yeah, but he somehow still loves me. I'm special." Cathy said, trying to believe in her own words.

"Sure..." Renee said, tired of trying to convince her.

"Well... we better get back to work." Cathy said, taking a deep breath.

"Right..." Renee said, jumping off of the dresser and brushing her hair again.

On the other side of Monday Night Raw, Dean spots Seth from across the room.

"Are you all set?" Dean said, as he walks over to him.

"Almost." Seth said, looking deep in thought as he puts on his black gloves.

"Seth... you okay?" Dean said, feeling a little bit worried.

"Yeah... no." Seth said, trying to hold back any tears.

"Seth... what's going on?" Dean said, walking even closer.

"Too close." Seth said, taking a few steps back.

"Okay." Dean said, trying not to show the hurt he's feeling as he takes a few steps back.

"Dean... you know I didn't mean that." Seth said, flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"How?!" Dean said, starting to get ticked off by this.

"Because..." Seth said, walking over to give him a bold kiss.

Afterwards, Seth was about to take off his Burn It Down shirt, but Dean was quick to remind him that they were still in public and both in relationships.

"Eff..." Seth said, breathless after getting a taste of him.

"I know, man." Dean said, trying to fix his hair again even though it was never really fixed to begin with.

"We better get going..." Seth said, as his face glowed.

"Yeah..." Dean said, picking back up his Raw Tag Team title.

Inside the ring, they each overpowered The Miz & The Miztourage, leaving the gang humiliated, but hey, that's just the way they both like it.

In celebration of their huge victory, Dean decided to throw a house party at his place in Las Vegas, Nevada with Renee, Cathy and of course, Seth.

"This is just so perfect!" Renee said, beaming with Dean kissing her neck.

"Shhh." Dean said, whispering softly as he continued to kiss her neck.

"You guys truly out did yourselves." Cathy said, as she sits on the lap of her boyfriend.

"Well, Dean felt like Renee really earned it lately." Seth said, rocking his girlfriend.

As they were all in front of the fireplace, they heard a loud knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Dean said, kissing Renee's neck one more time.

"Man, y'all started without me already?!" Roman said, holding a case of beer in one hand and a box of pizza in the other with his wife and daughter right behind him.

"Get in here, Big Dog!" Dean said, giving him a bear hug.

"Renee! Cathy!" Roman's daughter said, running over to greet them both.

"We've missed you dearly!" Renee said, picking her up.

"Yeah, welcome back!" Cathy said, massaging her head.

"It's nice to see you again, Seth." Roman's wife said, giving him a firm handshake.

"You too." Seth said, before closing the front door back.

After about an hour went by, there was another loud knock on the front door. "My turn!" Roman said, getting up from playing a board game with his daughter to go answer it.

But as soon as he opened it up the others heard screaming and shouting from the other side. "Sorry, guys..." Roman said, as he made his way back over to them with The Miz & Maryse behind him this time.

"Ro?" Dean said, wanting an explanation for the invasion.

Roman had a look of disbelief written all across his face before he could even try to get out these three simple words, "Is it true?" He said, motionless while everyone else looked on.

As Dean was just about to ask what the eff was going on, The Miz decided to take the wheel. "Of course it's true, I'm the one saying it after all!" He said, smoothing his newly conditioned hair straight back.

There was nothing but utter silence for a few seconds until Seth tried to unsuccessfully break the ice, "Shut up!" The Miz said, putting one hand on his hip.

"Dean & Seth have been screwing with each other." Maryse said, with a wicked smiling growing on her face. "Can you say Ambrollins?" She added, giving them a wink.

"Wait... you can speak English?" Seth said, sarcastic, before receiving a hard slap across the face by her.

"So, that was your secret, huh?" Renee said, shaking from all the pain she was feeling deep down inside.

"It's going to be alright, babe. We can kiss and make up in the bedroom." Dean said, touching her blonde locks.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm not an object." Renee said, roughly removing his hand.

"Listen, I know that, okay? I... I love you." Dean said, under his breath.

"You what?" Renee said, shocked because he's never said those words to her before.

"I love you, Renee-nae." Dean said, gently kissing her.

"And I love you too, Cupcake Cathy." Seth said, admitting it for the first time too then softly kissing her.

"Ew, it's like you guys have an open relationship or something!" Maryse said, as she then French kissed The Miz and stormed out of the front door.

"Ya know what? That's actually a good idea." Dean said, leading the way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up WWE Universe?! :D Lucy here. :) i havent posted anything since June 26th, so I just thought that now would be a perfect time to with Ambrollins and stuff. ♡ well if you like what you see pretty please comment down below you guys. ♥


End file.
